A known gas sensor detects a particular component (target gas) contained in gas to be measured. The gas sensor includes, for example, a sensor element having electrode terminal portions, metal terminals electrically connected to the respective electrode terminal portions of the sensor element, and signal wires electrically connected to the respective metal terminals and forming signal paths for outputting detection signals to external equipment. The electrode terminal portions are provided so as to output a detection signal indicative of results of detection of the target gas to external equipment or to receive current or voltage from the outside.
The metal terminal provided in such a gas sensor is not limited to one formed of a single member, but a metal terminal composed of two members connected together is proposed. Specifically, a proposed metal terminal has a structure in which a male connector terminal to be connected to the sensor element, and a female connector terminal to be connected to a signal wire (lead wire) are connected together (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2002-323470).